Ressurection in Perfection
by Queen's Knight of Ni
Summary: Ed is brought back by Al.  Ed decides to make the ultimate sacrifice to bring his brother back, sending his body and soul across the gate.  As Ed passes through the gate he enters a world that totally mystifies him.  Final Fantasy VIIIFMA Xover.
1. Crossing the Gate

**Queen's Knight of Ni: This is my first attempt at both a FMA or Final Fantasy fic. I have really enjoyed working on it, and hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave me some feedback.**

**Chapter 1**

**Crossing the Gate**

"Alphonse is dead?"

"Yes, he sacrificed himself to bring you back."

Edward felt a tear fall down his face. He reached his hand up and wiped it away. He gasped slightly feeling flesh on his right hand. Looking at both his right arm and left leg, he realized his body was complete again, finally.

"Rose, leave now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to destroy this place."

Rose nodded, too her baby son and left.

Edward slowly and carefully drew out the transmutation circle of the philosopher's stone. While he was drawing the symbol he constantly wiped away the tears knowing what this transmutation would take. Finally he completed it. He stood in the middle of the symbol and pricked his finger. He slowly drew out four more circles on his arms, chest, and forehead. Clapping his hands together he placed them on his chest.

Light began to envelop him. Soon he found himself standing in front of the gate again. The massive doors began to creak open exposing the huge eye inside.

"I want my brother returned," Edward calmly demanded.

"What do you sacrifice for your abomination?" a loud voice called out.

"Everything we have experienced since my first bargain with you."

"And what of his body?"

"I sacrifice myself to the other side of your gate," Edward replied bowing his head.

Black hands surrounded the limbs of the blonde haired young man and drug him inside the gate. When the doors of the gate shut, Ed saw the earth below him. He looked around and saw the darkness turning red and filling with demons and beasts of various natures.

"What the hell is this?"

The red light began to flow towards the earth drawing Ed with it. He continued to fall faster, watching as beasts fell or flew past him. They were all hideous; like nothing Ed had ever seen. Although some resembled chimeras, he knew they couldn't be.

Ed passed through the planet's atmosphere as if it wasn't even there. He hit the ground hard falling to one knee. He looked around seeing the demons and monsters scatter. Some he noticed were coming towards him. Two of the creatures looked like a tiger with unnatural tails and one like a purple and orange demon carrying a scythe. One of the tiger creatures lunged at Ed swinging after him. Ed guarded with is right arm. The claws of the creatures tore through the material of his jacket and then through his flesh. Ed screamed in pain forgetting that his arm was no longer auto-mail. He glared up at the creature and brought his leg across its head. The creature fell to the ground, but got back up immediately.

"Eat this you cat bastard!" Ed yelled. He clapped his hands together then slammed them onto the ground. The ground shook, then two huge stone spike erupted from the earth impaling the creature.

The floating demon rushed Ed slashing at him. Ed slipped past the demon and kicked him back, sending him into the other tiger form creature, killing the demon, and angering the tiger. The tiger started edging towards Ed.

"You want some too eh? Well, come and get it!" Ed again clapped his hands thrusting his left arm down and producing a sword from the ground. The creature charged him jumping into the air. Edward ducked down jabbing the sword through the creature's abdomen.

Ed dropped to the ground panting slightly, "Man, what the hell is this? This isn't where I ended up last time."

Suddenly a Jell-Eye appeared. Ed fell to his back, not able to defend himself. His arms came up to guard his face waiting for the impact of the creature. Ed heard the sound of a sword slicing followed by a gunshot. He opened his eyes and saw the Jell-Eye on the ground dead. His eyes were wide looking for whom or what killed the creature.

Soon he saw a young man standing beside him wearing all black aside his shirt that was white. Fur lined the collar of the jacket he was wearing. Resting on his shoulder was a sword type weapon, but with a gun type handle and revolver cylinder in the blade. The young man looked at the Jell-Eye as it disappeared and then glared down at Ed.

Ed's look of amazement changed to contempt after seeing the glare shown his way. The man ignored Ed and walked off. Right after he walked off another young man came up to Ed. His dress was rather different and more ambitious. He had short blue pants, a black shirt, and small blue vest. He had two gauntlets on both of his hands. His hair was blonde and spiked, and he had a tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Hey man, that was awesome!" the man said.

"Obviously not awesome enough," Ed said getting up and checking his arm, wincing slightly as he moved the torn jacket material.

"Ah that's nothing to worry about. Hold still." The young man brought his hand up to his face, his other hand holding the wrist, "Cura!" his hand thrust, palm facing Ed's arm. Slowly the torn flesh began to heal. Ed's widened. It was no different than when he would use alchemy to fix Al's arm. The man put his arm down after he finished and smiled.

"Uh… Thanks." Ed said looking at his arm.

"No prob. My name is Zell," he said extending his hand shaking Ed's.

"I'm Edward," Ed replied looking back at the other man he saw who was still walking away, "What's with him?"

"Eh, don't worry about him. He's an ass, but eventually you get used to it. His name is Squall."

"Where's he going?"

"Back to our ship. We saw the demons come down and then saw you. Come on, we need to get out of here anyways."

"Your ship? I don't see any water near here."

"No, it's not a sailing ship, it's kind of like a space ship. It's called the Ragnarok."

"Space! It can travel in space!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it can still."

Ed started running towards Squall following him to the Ragnarok.

"Damn, I'm always the one getting left behind." Zell commented running to catch up with Squall and Ed.

Ed saw a red dragon in from of him. He skidded to a stop en guarding his position. Zell caught up with him and looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you see that monster?" Ed replied.

"That's not a monster. That's the Ragnarok."

"It looks like a dragon."

"I know, isn't that just totally kick ass?" Zell said smiling, "C'mon, lets go," he said running towards the Ragnarok. Ed followed closely behind as he marveled at the monstrosity growing larger as he got closer. Soon he saw more people standing at the foot of the entrance ramp. Squall merely nodded and passed by them.

Ed walked with Zell towards the ship, but he stopped short before continuing towards the other people. Zell looked back at him.

"C'mon man, don't worry, they won't bite. At least not all of them, Angelo is another story," he said with a slight chuckle.

Ed smiled and followed Zell to the others.

**End Chapter 1. **


	2. Where Am I?

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Ed has crossed the gate and is now in a land of unrecognizable powers and troubles. Can he adapt to this world. And unlike the world he found his father in... his alchemy still works.**

**Chapter Two**

**Where Am I?**

Ed walked beside Zell to the other group of people. They seemed to be of all different origins. Ed observed them closely. His association with the military had always taught him to do so.

There were three girls and one other guy. One of the girls was dressed in a yellow outfit. It seemed to be a skort of sorts coming to just above the knee. Her hair was brown, short and flared out at the bottom. The girl that seemed to be the oldest, and of the most control, was wearing an orange over coat which reached farther down in back. Her clothes were of various colors, mainly orange and black blends. Her hair was dark orange which framed her face professionally.

"Zell, who is this," asked the eldest girl.

"His name is Edward. Eddie, this is Quistis," Zell said pointing at the woman, "Selphie, Rinoa, and Irvine."

Ed looked at Rinoa. She seemed extremely distant as compared to the others. She wore a black body suit which stopped at her thigh, and a blue jacket which hung loose on her body. Her hair was as black as her body suit and around her neck she had a chain with two rings handing from it.

Irvine was extremely different. He wore a curled brim, black hat which covered his dark brown hair which was in a ponytail going down his back. He had a light brown trench coat and was carrying a shot gun.

"What was that you did against that Torama?" Quistis asked.

"Huh? Oh it's called alchemy."

"Alchemy? What's that?" Selphie asked him.

"It's a science. I guess the easiest way to think about it is trading one thing for something else."

"Oh that is too cool!" Selphie squealed.

"How do you know how do to it? You don't seem like a scientist." Irvine questioned Ed.

"You don't have to be a scientist to know about science," Ed said matter-of-factly.

"You guys should have seen it up close! It was awesome!"

"Eh, it probably is no different then our magic," Irvine said skeptically.

Ed started to get rather annoyed at Irvine's attitude. He figured he would have to do something to prove it. Ed looked around.

"Irvine's your name right?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see your gun there," Ed said holding his hand out for the weapon. Irvine shrugged and handed Ed his weapon. Ed took the gun and placed it on the ground. He looked at it for a moment then clapped his hands together and put them over the gun. A light covered Irvine's weapon then smoke surrounded it. When the smoke cleared the shotgun had transformed into an assault rifle of the military from Ed's world.

"Impressive," Irvine said smugly at being shown up.

"Thanks." Ed replied at the praise.

"Well, enough of the manly contest, we need to get out of here. We have an appointment remember?" Quistis said, seeing the male hormones raging against the two.

"Oh yeah, let's go," Zell said running up the ramp.

Irvine took his newly formed weapon, rested it on his shoulder and followed Slephie and Quistis up the ramp. Ed let his gaze follow the three while thinking about what the hell he was going to do now. His eyes fell on Rinow who had been quiet throughout all the ordeal so far.

"Hello Ed, my name is Rinoa Heartily."

"I'm Edward Elric."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"It's a long story. But where am I now?"

"Come on. We can talk in here," Rinoa motioned for him to follow her. Ed smiled. Rinoa was so quiet and polite. She walked up the ramp in front of Ed, and Ed noticed that the back of her jacket and angel wings embroidered. He thought that it fit quite well with her attitude.

When they boarded the ramp began to rise behind them. Ed heard barking down the hallway. He looked past Rinoa and saw a collie dog come towards them. Rinoa knelt and wrapped her arms around the dog. The dogged stood there leaning against its owner. It looked up at Ed and gave him a questioning look. The dog walked past Rinoa and sniffed Ed's hand. Rinoa turned and smiled. Ed placed his hand on t dog's head and patted it softly.

"So you are Angelo?" Ed commented while looking at the dog.

"How did you know?" Rinoa asked.

"Zell commented about him."

Rinoa smiled again, "Zell, he's one of a kind."

"I can imagine," Ed replied.

"Let's go to the observation deck. Everyone should be there."

**FMA world **

"Where did you find him?"

"He was in the ruins. When I saw the light I ran back and he was there."

"It's incredible. What about Edward?"

"I couldn't find him. I think he…"

"That sounds like Full Metal. Anything he could do to finish the job."

"What should we do with Al?"

"I'm sure his guardian is still in Resembull. We will contact her."

"Where am I?" Al asked slowly waking up.

"You're in your quarters at Central," Roy said.

"My quarters?" Al's eyes slowly opened. He saw Riza and Roy, both in military uniform, standing over his bed. Al jumped back and fell to the floor now fully awake, "Who are you?"

"Alphonse, it's me. Roy Mustang."

"I don't know you," Al said, with borderline terror in his eyes.

"Alphonse?" Izumi walked in from the hallway.

"Teacher!" Al yelled coming to his feet, "Who are these people teacher?"

"Tell me Al, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Huh? Well, um… me and brother were getting ready to…"

"To what Alphonse?" Izumi said forcefully.

"We were going to try to bring mom back," Al said lowly.

"And you don't remember anything after that?"

"No ma'am."

Izumi turned to face Roy. Roy and Riza were confused. They didn't understand what was wrong with Al.

"I'm taking Alphonse to Resumbull," Izumi said. She turned back to Al, "Al, go outside and wait for me."

"Yes ma'am." Al left the room and wondered through the halls, looking for the exit.

"Izumi, what is wrong with Al?" Riza asked, "It's like he never knew us."

"Because he doesn't."

Roy and Riza looked at her perplexed out her answer. Roy's perplexed look changed to impatience. He hated not knowing what was going on, and was waiting for an explanation.

"Don't look so confused, Mustang. You know what happened."

Roy looked at Izumi questioningly, "I do?"

"You realize what Edward did. And you know that the act requires more than just a body or spirit. It takes more."

"Ed sacrificed Al's memories?" Riza asked.

"It seems that way. That is the reason he doesn't recognize either one of you. I will take him with me. He will have many questions, and I believe that I will be able to answer them."

"Very well, but we will check on him," Roy replied.

Izumi nodded and left.

Riza looked at Roy. For only the second time, since he remembered, he saw tears in her ears. He stepped to her and held her close. She rested in him.

"They were two of the most insubordinate people I ever knew, but I loved them for it," she said holding onto Roy.

Roy stood there, his emotionless face melting away. He never would have figured he would miss FullMetal or Alphonse, but now that he was confronted with the situation he found out how much he did. "We all did," he said as a single tear streamed down his face.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Where's Brother?

**Queen's Knight of Ni: This is will bring you up to speed on the FMA world. How will Al adjust after finding out about his and his brothers adventures that he has forgotten all about?**

**Chapter 3**

**Where is brother?**

**FMA World**

Alphonse rode silently in the car with Izumi to his right. When he left the room with Riza and Roy he had run into all these people that supposedly knew him, but he couldn't remember them. One particularly Alphonse found quite odd, he was a very large man, a lot like Izumi's husband. He came up to Al almost crying saying how glad he was for Al being alright.

"Teacher, what's going on?"

Izumi looked at Al. She looked somewhat sad. Losing Ed was almost like losing another child, "Al, over the past five years you have been in a suit of armor, nothing more than a soul in a metal shell."

"How? Brother and I were with you just a month ago."

"No, Al. You and Ed have been searching for the Philosopher's Stone for the past four years. To bring you back, Ed sacrificed himself and all your memories for the past five years."

"Brother's gone?!"

"Yes." Izumi said sadly.

Al didn't say another word the whole way back to Risembool.

The car came to a stop in front of a two story house. Al looked at the sign reading the familiar Rockbell Automail. A blonde haired girl came rushing out the door. She ran to the car as fast as she could.

"Al!"

"Winry!" Al yelled getting out of the car, hugging her.

When the let go Al gasped as he actually looked at Winry's face. He began to get confused again.

"What's the matter Al?" Winry asked

"You're older."

"What?" Winry asked. She looked up at Izumi and knew something was wrong. "Hey Al, Granny Pinako has some stew ready for you. Go on into the kitchen."

"Okay," Al replied sullen.

Al walked inside as Pinako started to come out. He walked past and smiled, but it was a very sad smile. Pinako continued to Izumi and Winry.

"Winry go inside with Al," Pinako said, Winry obeyed and walked in the house, "So Ed finally did it?"

"Yes. We couldn't even find a trace of him."

Pinako looked down, taking a long drag from her pipe. She looked back at the house thinking about Al. "And Al, I know Ed couldn't get him back with just himself."

"He doesn't remember anything since before the transmutation."

"Hmmm… I guess these limbs would be of no use anymore." Pinako said picking up some automail.

Izumi thought about it for a moment, "I know someone who could use that."

"Really, who?"

Another car pulled up behind Izumi's. Izumi's husband got out and went to the back door. He helped someone out of the car. Pinako and Izumi watched as he carried what would have been his child. Wrath was still missing his two limbs because of Dante and the Gate.

"Very well. Interesting, they happen to be exactly the right size. Almost like him and Ed had the same arm and leg."

**1 week later.**

Rose, Pinako, and Winry all sat on the embankment of the lake. They watched as Al, now recovering from the initial shock, playing with the local children like an older brother. Izumi and her husband came up behind them. They looked down at Al and both smiled. Izumi looked around for Wrath.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"We fitted him with Ed's automail and he left." Pinako replied.

Izumi looked down and smiled, but somewhat sad.

They all gathered inside for lunch. The table was full of people and food.

"I want to find brother!"

"We know Al, but…" Winry started.

"No! I will learn more about alchemy and find brother. Teacher will you help me?" Al looked at Izumi with eyes with determination well beyond the years he lived both then and now.

Izumi had a stern face, but soon it softened, "How could I say no to that face?"

For the next week Al trained with Izumi. His skills began to grow fast and develop almost as well as Ed's. He would spend days studying about alchemy and continued until finally Izumi had taught him everything she knew.

"You have finally surpassed me in knowledge," she told him. Al smiled.

"Thank you teacher. Now I will find brother."

"Al, I don't think…"

"I'll never know until I try!"

Izumi smiled sadly, "Alright."

**FFVIII World**

"Adel is inside that big floating object," Squall said.

"What is it? We can't just call it the big floating thing," Quistis commented.

"It's called the Lunatic Pandora." Laguna said.

"Lunatic Pandora? Sounds like a wanna be homunculus." Edward commented.

"What is a homuncu..whatever?" Zell asked.

"Eh, it's a long story."

"Then don't bring it up if you're not going to talk about it." Squall commented harshly.

"Squall, don't be so rude to Ed. He's in a strange world and is at least trying to fit in." Rinoa said standing beside Ed. Ed looked at her surprised. She smiled at him then looked back at the group.

"Whatever." Squall replied, "We need to find out what we are going to do."

"Well, as long as that thing stays there, more and more creatures will come down. We need to destroy it and Adel." Quistis said.

"All right, well this is what we'll do. We will take the Ragnarok and then we will fly it into the Lunatic Pandora then board it that was." Laguna stated.

"You wanna crash the Ragnarok into it!" Zell asked.

"I think that's what I said." Laguna replied.

"That's crazy! How do you expect to get through?" Ed asked loudly and forcefully.

"Man, aren't you the loud one," Laguna commented, "But that, I don't know, that's your job."

"Our job? It was your idea!" Selphie said.

"We will get it done." Squall stated.

Squall turned and began walking out of the room. He glared over in Ed and Rinoa's direction. Ed looked at him sending a defiant glare back, which didn't help. Everyone saw this but said nothing. The rest of the group left with him and headed for the Ragnarok.

An hour later Squall arrived at the ship with two huge cannon type weapons.

"Squall, what are those for?" Irvine asked.

"When we charge the Lunatic Pandora, we will blast a hole into it so the Ragnarok will be able to get through easier."

"Hey, not a bad idea." Ed said coming to join the two.

Squall ignored Ed. He walked to the side of the ship looking to see how they would attach these weapons. Ed watched slowly getting pissed.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ed asked Irvine.

"Rinoa is paying more attention to you." Irvine said simply.

"So what? Can't she pay attention to who she wants?"

"Yeah, but knowing that and agreeing with that doesn't make the fact any easier."

"Well, is he with her? Like are they together or something?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Depends on how you look at it. He loves her more than anything in the world, but he would never admit to it."

"So why is he so negative about it? If he wants to say something, why doesn't he just say it?"

"Well, just like you say your life is a long story, so is his. He's done a lot and has a lot of responsibility. He also tends to think he isn't worth her trouble."

"Man he's got it bad."

"Well, to him, it's worth it."

Ed smirked slightly, wondering if he would have ever felt that way about Winry. He walked up to Squall, who was still trying to work out a way to use the cannons.

"So, you got any ideas?" Ed asked.

"Maybe."

"Let me hear it."

"It won't work." Squall said.

"Why not?"

"We don't have the man power, or the time," he replied.

As Squall and Ed looked at the ship a turtapod attacked.

"Squall!" Irvine shouted.

Squall spun around, staring at the mouth of the creature. He stepped forward bringing his hand up to his face. He shouted, "Demi!" Ed watched as the turtapod began to separate and almost dissolve in the middle. Slowly the creature came back together, but was damaged. Irvine ran up and shot the creature in the head killing it.

"Hey that was pretty cool." Ed commented.

"Hn." Squall replied.

Ed began to think about the ship. Then he came up with an idea for the cannons.

"Hey Squall, could you use that Demi on anything?"

"Yes why?"

"I think I may have an idea. Do it to the head of the Ragnarok."

"That would damage the ship." Irvine said.

"Trust me. This will work. Together we can do it." Ed looked at Squall. His face was determined.

Squall looked skeptical, for obvious reasons, but since he was fresh out of ideas, he felt that he should at least try. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Sure."

Squall took his stance and shouted Demi again. The head of the ship began to split. Ed quickly clapped his hands and held them out in front of the cannons. Slowly the cannons fused together into one longer cannon. Ed, using alchemy, transported the now one cannon into the head of the Ragnarok. The Demi began to wear off.

"I need a little more time!" Ed shouted.

Irvine ran up and cast Demi, replacing Squall's. Ed, after resting the cannon in the head, ran up to alter the mouth for movement.

"Ed! Don't get to close!" Irvine yelled.

Ed couldn't hear him by this point, because he was too close to the Demi. On the right side of the ship Ed used alchemy to create a hydraulic hinge. As quickly as he could he got to the other side. The hinge was finished just before the Demi wore off, but as the Demi died it flared out. Ed screamed in pain. The flare from the Demi had caught Ed's right arm, ripping it away. Squall and Irvine ran over to him. Quickly without missing beat Squall casts heal stopping the bleeding from the arm.

"Damn it! Not Again!!"

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Preparation

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Ed's new world is becoming more and more like his own now. Even his injuries start becoming the same. Speaking of his other world... What's Al up to?**

**Chapter Four**

**Preparation**

Ed woke up slowly. He looked around and noticed he was in an infirmary. Slowly his nerves also began to come alive again.

"Ah!!" he yelled in pain gripping his shoulder, where his arm once was.

Dr. Kadowaki came in, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, peachy." Ed groaned.

"You really should lie down."

"Why? It's not like this is the first time this has happened."

"This has happened before?"

"Heh, yeah, twice. Uh, where is everyone else, and who are you?"

"Oh excuse me, I am Dr. Kadowaki. Squall and Zell are looking at last minute changes to the Ragnarok. The others are off doing something."

"Well doc. Thanks for the concern and help, but we've got to get to work," Ed said starting to get up.

"Oh no. You and Squall are just alike. You are staying here."

"And you're just like Winry."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Do you have an engineer here?"

"Yes we have SeeD Nida."

"Great. I'm going to talk to him. Where is he?"

"He's on the third floor in the control room."

Ed jumped out of the bed on the other side, opposite of Dr. Kadowaki. He walked out the door and started to leave the infirmary, "Thanks again," Ed said waving his good arm. He walked out of the infirmary and stopped. Looking up his eyes widened. The place he was in was huge. The place was so large he could barely see where the ceiling capped.

Dr. Kadowaki walked up behind him smiling, "Not so confident are we?"

"What is this place?"

"You're in Balamb Garden. Since you are determined not to stay in bed, I'll take you to Nida."

Doctor Kadowaki took Ed around the large center of the building. Ed started in amazement as to what he saw. The hallways in the garden were wide and very colorful. He noticed that the hallways leading to direct areas were color coded. They turned a corner and came to a large set of stairs. At the top of the stairs they took an elevator to the third floor. They left the elevator into a very elegant style room. It was furnished with dark red carpet and walls. There was another half elevator, half in that it had no door, in the middle of the room.

Ed walked slightly slower looking and trying to take in everything. Dr. Kadowaki stepped onto the elevator platform and turned towards Ed.

"You'll have plenty of time to eye gaze."

Ed joined her and they arrived at the control center. Xu and Nida were there watching the controls keeping the Garden docked at Fisherman's Horizon.

"Nida," the man turned, "This young man needs to talk to you."

"Okay," he replied, "What is it?"

"You're an engineer right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah."

"How are you at small wiring and circuits?"

"Good I guess. Why?" Nida asked.

"I need you to make me an arm."

"An arm? How can I do that? That takes a lot of work."

"You can do that Nida," Xu commented.

"Yeah maybe, but it will still be hard. Well…" Nida though hard about it, "How about this. The people at FH (Fisherman's Horizon) love to build or fix things, and there are a lot of them."

"That would work," Xu said, "Doctor, could you take him to FH."

"Sure. Come with me Ed."

"Thank you." Ed said towards Nida and Xu.

**FMA World**

"Al! Al, where are you?" Winry wandered through the woods looking for the younger Elric. She heard the sound of alchemy being used and followed the sound. She walked to a cleaning that she saw a two story house that she knew was it there before.

"Al?"

Alphonse walked out from the other side of the house. He smiled when he saw Winry.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Whose is it? I haven't seen it before," she replied.

"I know I just created it."

"This whole house?!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yeah. I read some of brother's notes. He was a lot better than me at his, but using his notes I think I'm getting a bit better."

"I'd say you are. Oh, Roy is here. He said he needed to see you."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he's waiting at the house."

Roy stood outside the Rockbell house, waiting for Al to return. Seeing Al and Winry he stepped off the porch and met them.

"Winry, could I speak to Al alone?"

Winry nodded. She placed her hand on Al's arm and left.

"General Mustang, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure Alphonse. There have been reports of areas that have had several phenomenons alter them in various ways."

"How were they altered?"

"Things appeared to shift time from the sounds of it. There have been reports of people sighting General Hughes."

"General Hughes? But that's impossible."

"I know, and at first I didn't think much of it, figuring it was some kind of hoax, but then I received reports on my orders being reseeded by the Furor."

"You mean King Bradley?"

"Yes, Pride."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"I killed him myself, but at times he would be there and others he wouldn't. Just like General Hughes is claimed to be."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure. Col. Armstrong and Col. Riza are looking into it now. I was coming to ask you to join us."

"You said that it was like a time shift right?"

"Yes." Roy replied.

"Has anyone seen Edward since this started?"

"There haven't been any reports of it."

Al thought about it hard. Was it possible for him to find Ed? The more he thought about it, the more that it began to sound hopeful.

"I'll do it. Maybe I…"

"Alphonse, don't get your hopes up. There's no point in it." Roy looked at Al with almost a caring look in his eyes. He always cared for the Elrics, but now he ha to really look after Al since Ed was no longer around. Al Hung his head after Roy's stop on his idea. Roy put his hand on Al's shoulder. "I said don't get your hopes up. I didn't say don't try."

Al looked up and smiled. He and Roy walked into the house with Winry and Pinako to get ready to leave.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Squall sees the connection between Rinoa and Edward coming closer. This obviously doesn't sit well with the normally cold and emotionless teenager. Rinoa can sense the problem but how can she let Squall know the truth?**

**Chapter Five**

**Trouble in Paradise**

Rinoa walked to the infirmary to find Edward. She peered in and saw Dr. Kadowaki sitting at her desk working on her computer.

"Doctor," Rinoa said softly.

Dr. Kadowaki looked up, "Rinoa, come in."

"Sorry to bother you, but is Edward in here?"

"Oh, no sorry. He's at FH. He's trying to get an arm. He called it something; I can't honestly remember what he called it, I think it was auto… automail, maybe."

Rinoa looked confuse, but decided to ignore it, "Thank you Doctor." She smiled and left. Shortly after she appeared back in the doorway, "Doctor, how well do you know Squall?"

"Well, about as well as he would allow me. Why?"

"It's hard for me to talk to him. So many things I want to say, but no way to saw them."

Dr. Kadowaki smiled softly, "Squall's always been that way, always hard to read and hard to talk to. I would bet though," Rinoa looked up, "with you, you could say anything and he would hear it."

"What do you mean?"

"You've given Squall his heart back. He has a goal in his life now; something to strive for."

"And you're saying that I'm… I'm that something?"

"Yes, so if you have something to say, just say it. He will listen."

"Thank you, Doctor," Rinoa smiled and left.

As she walked out of the infirmary the announcement tone sounded. Squall's voice was heard across the Garden.

"Rinoa Heartily, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, and Edward Elric, please report to the Ragnarok in preparation to leave for the south island."

Everyone was standing at the foot of the Ragnarok. Selphie, Zell, and Irvine were standing off talking about who knows what and Squall and Quistis were standing silent. Rinoa arrived and instantly she and Squall made eye contact, but quickly averted their eyes elsewhere.

"Where's Edward?" Squall asked.

"He's at FH. Something about him getting another arm."

Squall sighed. "Zell, come with me to find him."

"Why me? That place is weird."

"Let's go," Squall replied already walking off.

Zell shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up with Squall. The rest of the group walked up the ramp. Irvine and Selphie went up to the cockpit and started to prepare the ship for take off.

Rinoa and Quistis sat down in the lounge. Rinoa sat down with a flop.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing." Rinoa replied.

"You know you never were really good at lying."

Rinoa smiled slightly, "You know me too well."

"So what is it?" Quistis pressed.

"Probably nothing, but I really need to talk to Squall."

"So why don't you?"

"Well, I can never find the right time," Rinoa said hanging her head low.

"Hey you guys," Ed said as he walked in.

"Ed! When did you three get back?" Quistis asked.

"Me three? I always thought I was only one person, and I just got here."

"Well Squall and Zell went to go find you at FH," Quistis noticed that Ed had his red jacket hanging over his side, "Did you… did they actually do it?"

"Yeah, even something Winry would be jealous of," Ed stated moving the jacket off his arm. The metal used on his arm wasn't quite like automail, but worked just like it. "They didn't have automail but they used something called adamantine. I gotta say it's pretty good."

Rinoa looked closely at his arm. "Did it hurt?" she asked seeing it was directly connected to his body internally as well as externally.

"No more than usual. They would love to meet Granny Pinako and Winry. They could work well together."

"I better try to contact Squall and Zell and tell them that you're here already."

Quistis left, leaving Rinoa and Ed alone. Rinoa sat back down just as heavily as before. Ed noticed this and could tell something was bothering her. With all he had gone through he could see discomfort or distraught as easily as he could see his own hands. Ed walked softly over to Rinoa and squatted to be at her eye level.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You don't need to worry about it. You've been through enough."

"I bet you I can guess," Ed said playfully trying to cheer her up, "I bet it's Squall."

Rinoa tried to keep a straight face, but her eyes betrayed her. Tears began to fill her eyes. Ed scooted a bit closer and brought her head to his shoulder. Rinoa held onto him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Ed ran his hand through her hair trying to comfort her.

"Sorry, I didn't know is was that bad."

"It's alright." Rinoa replied.

"Ed, Rinoa? Squall and Zell are on their way." Selphie called.

Ed looked up at the speaker where Slephie's voice came from. He stood and pulled Rinoa to stand with him. He took her by the arms and looked at her eye to eye. Rinoa slightly winced at the feel of the cold metal of Ed's hand.

"I don't know much about this world physically, but I do know this; Squall loves you. I guess there are some things that do not change world to world."

Rinoa smiled, "Thank you Edward."

The two embraced and stood there for a moment. Squall and Zell walked up the ramp. Zell blew past the conference room, but Squall stopped. He saw Ed and Rinoa still holding each other, but they had their eyes shut where they couldn't see him. He stood there for a moment feeling a series of mixed emotions. He kept silent and walked off to the cockpit of the ship.

"Are we ready?" Quistis asked.

"Let's hit it!" Zell said.

"Squall, do you know where we're going?" Irvine asked.

"South Island, Selphie. Edea's house."

"Roger!"

The Ragnarok shook as it took off. Ed and Rinoa came up to the cockpit to see what was going on. They got there and saw that Squall and Zell had made it back. "Hey Ed! Did the guys at FH fix you up?" Zell asked.

"Eh, as best they could, somewhat better than the last few I have had." Ed replied, flexing his new arm.

Zell and Irvine walked over to look at Ed's arm, admitting the oddity of it. Rinoa walked silently over to Squall.

"Hey Squall."

"What?" Squall replied flatly.

Rinoa frowned. Everyone kept telling her he loved her, but Squall would never show it. "_But he saved me from the Sorceress' Memorial right? That must mean he loves me. He wouldn't have risked his life if he didn't,_" Rinoa thought to herself. "Squall, why did you come after me?"

Squall kept his eyes off Rinoa while answering, knowing that his eyes would give away his true reason, "We couldn't be caught with our compliment down."

"And… and that's all?"

"You asked."

"Yes, I did. Thanks for telling me." Rinoa walked slowly to the back of the cockpit and faced the wall silently.

The rest of the trip went well enough. Not much was said outside of the present situation and Ed's new arm.

"Squall, we're coming up on Edea's house," Selphie reported.

"Prepare to land."

"Yes sir!"

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Light Comes To Truth

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Maybe their love isn't strong enough. Will Squall and Rinoa find their way back to each other, and what of Rinoa's powers, will they over take her again and have her destroy those she loves? **

**Chapter Six**

**Light Comes To Truth**

The Ragnarok landed just outside of a building which was in ruins. Squall, Zell, and Ed walked into the ruins. Ed looked around and began to have flashbacks of London. Outside of the main building the stone structures were broken and had fallen, scattered across the ground. Some of the structures used to be beautiful but were now defaced and destroyed. Squall began to walk towards the house but cut to his left.

"What, what happened to this place?" Ed asked.

"This used to be the orphanage we all lived in. The sorceress destroyed it," Zell explained.

"Rinoa?"

"No, the sorceress before her, Edea. She's standing right up there."

"So is she the one we will have to fight?" Ed asked bringing his hands up.

"No, she has been rid of the problem," Zell looked at Ed and saw a look of confusion, "Don't worry about it. It's a long story, but you will know who to fight."

Ed shrugged his shoulders and followed Zell to where Squall had walked earlier. They met up with him. Here the ground was still the stone walk way, but just beyond them started a field of flowers of all colors. The field seemed to stretch farther than physically possible. The sun sat on the grey clouds as a majestic king over the land. Ed noticed Angelo was standing beside Squall.

"So Squall, this is it." Zell commented.

"I guess so."

"I guess you want to talk to her… I'll… I'll go get her." Zell left Squall and Ed to go get Rinoa.

"There's no point in me talking to her," Squall said with retort.

"What do you mean Squall?" Ed questioned.

"It's obvious who she would rather speak to."

"Oh yeah? Who is that?"

"You, Ed."

"Me?" Ed scoffed, "How on earth did you figure that?"

"I saw you both in the briefing room."

"She was bawling her eyes out for you! She's scared you will reject her because she's a sorceress."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ed looked behind him and saw Rinoa walking out of the Ragnarok, "Look, she's all for you. It's up to you if you want to take the chance." Ed turned and left, leaving Squall alone with Angelo.

Squall knelt down with Angelo. He set his hand on Angelo's head rubbing it lightly.

"It doesn't matter that she is a sorceress does it?" he asked Angelo, "I mean, she's still Rinoa isn't she?"

Rinoa walked past Squall and kept her gaze on the field beyond.

"I wonder what will happen," Rinoa said.

"I don't know."

"Squall, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you through all this."

"You don't need to be. I will be here…"

"Why?"

"So you will find me. When you come." Squall replied.

Rinoa put her head down slightly and walked over to Squall resting her head on his chest. He held her, in a way that he had never done. She sighed deeply then looked up into his eyes. He looked back with determination.

"I will be your knight."

"Thank you Squall, thank you for everything."

They stood there holding each other. Neither one wanted to move, to change the mood, or to change what they were feeling at that moment. Unfortunately even though they didn't want to end the moment, it was inevitable that something would. Both Ed and Zell came running over to them.

"Hey, uh… sorry guys, but that Laguna guy said he had to talk to us." Ed said kind of embarrased to break up the moment.

"Squall, are we really gonna listen to that guy? I mean he's kind of not there." Zell stated pointing to his head on the last comment. The other three looked at each other as to say, 'And you are Zell?'.

"He always has been. We'll fly back to Esthar." Squall replied.

Ed and Zell nodded and ran back to the Ragnarok. Rinoa still stood in the same spot looking at Squall. Squall walked back to her.

"Let's finish this." Rinoa nodded in agreement and they walked side by side to the ship.

Selphie took the Ragnarok north-east towards Esthar. The scenery began to turn a shade of red. She took the ship and landed on the outskirts of the city. Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, Squall, and Ed left the ship and got into a car waiting there. Squall drove the car into the city to the entry platform.

After the Lunatic Pandora passed over the city of Esthar the public transportation of the city had been completely destroyed. This meant that the group had to reach the palace on foot. The Lunatic Pandora also dropped beasts everywhere. On their way to the palace the group ran into several beasts but eventually made it safely.

When they walked up the steps of the palace the group sat down on a cushioned seat. The circular seat lifted off its holding point and flew the group into the inner palace hallway. Squall walked down the hallway and spotted the president's secretary.

"The President is waiting for you," he said extending his arm down the hallway.

The group continued coming to a door with two guards. Squall walked through without even acknowledging that the guards were even there. When the group entered they were greeted by three people. One was a large man with blonde hair. Even though Ed was taller now this man still seemed huge. He didn't say anything, rather just stood there. The second had dark skin and his hair a dark brown. He walked up and nodded at the group, but also didn't say anything. The last man was dressed rather informal compared to the other two with shoulder length black hair, half of it covering his face.

"Hey Squall, Rinoa."

"You said you have a plan?" Squall asked.

"Heh, always to the point aren't you? I like that." Laguna replied, "Well, I think Dr. Odine would be better at talking about these things."

"Zank you. Well, it looks like we meet again. Let's not piddle paddle around now. The ship outside iz called ze Lunatic Pandora."

"We know that," Ed said.

"Do not interrupt me boy! What we have determined that Ultimacia want to do is to cause Time Compression."

"Time Compression?" Quistis said confused.

"Yes. To create a world where only she can survive, thus giving her all ze power. The only way zat you can destroy her is in her own time."

"In the past?" Zell asked.

"No, Ultimacia is in the future of zis world. When she heard of Ellone's power of sending people into the past she built her own machine to do so. Which zat is the reason Edea, and you Rinoa, were taken under her control." Dr. Odine said staring at Rinoa so sternly it made her uneasy.

"So how do we meet her in the future?" Squall pressed.

"We want Rinoa to take Ultimacia's consciousness. Then after that happens we will get Ellone to send Ultimacia to the past and bring Rinoa back. Then time compression will start." Laguna stated.

"Isn't that what we don't want?" Ed commented.

"No, we want it so we can get to the future and defeat her there," Laguna replied, "Rinoa are you willing to do this?"

Rinoa stayed silent for a moment then replied, "Yes, I'll do it."

"Great! Then let's go!" Laguna said. Laguna, and the others all left except Rinoa and Squall.

"Rinoa…"

"Squall, I'm scared."

Squall put his arm around her, "I know," he said simply. Keeping his arm around her Squall walked Rinoa out with the rest.

The group left in two split groups to fit into the pod to leave the palace. Once they reached the Ragnarok, Squall messaged Selphie.

"Take off Selphie."

"Yes sir, where to?"

"The Lunatic Pandora."

**End Chapter Six.**


	7. Finding the Doom Train

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Squall and Rinoa have finally shared their feelings with each other, but they are far from the safe and far from saving what's left of their world. Al is starting to put all the pieces together, but will it help him in finding Ed?**

**Chapter Seven: **

**Finding the Doom Train**

The Ragnarok shot through the sky from Esthar towards the Lunatic Pandora. The imposing structure floated above the ground motionless. Black with strange yellow and blue seemingly veins crawled over the surface. Below there was a stone in the form of an alter shape. Squall noticed something down there and told Selphie to land.

"Ed, Zell, you're with me," Squall said.

The three left the ship and entered the stone covered area. Large stone obelisks were uniformly placed all the way to the center where a giant structure stood. While walking between the obelisks they came across a magic draw point. Squall walked up to it, then looked back at Ed.

"Edward, do you know how to use magic?" he asked.

"Magic or Alchemy?"

"Magic, our magic."

"No." Ed replied.

"Hold still," Squall walked over to Ed. He brought his hand to his face then turned it to Ed. Ed felt his consciousness widen, his muscles grew slightly, and he had more dexterity. A golden hew surrounded him and he looked with amazement at the changes over his body. "You now have the Guardian Forces (GFs) Brothers, Alexander, and Cerberus." Ed looked up surprised but enjoyed the strength that it seemed to give him. Squall continued to refine magic and told Ed how to refine that magic to a higher magic using Alexander's ability. Ed learned to junction the magic to his health, strength, and speed; increasing them all to incredible points.

"Wow, hey this is incredible!" Ed exclaimed.

"Good, glad you like it. Try drawing magic from here." Squall commented point to the draw point.

Ed walked up to the sparkling point that glowed with a deep purple color. Ed concentrated on the light and it shimmered brightly and pierced into his body. He received five more uses of Life. The sparkling point changed from its original deep purple color to a dull white. Ed grinned largely loving his new power.

"This is too great! Are these points everywhere?!"

"No, but there are very useful."

"You're not kidding!"

"Let's go." Squall said walking closer to the center of the strange area.

**FMA**

"Major Elric! Major Elric!"

Al looked up from the paper work and reports that were sent in from all over about the 'time shifts'. He sat in Lt. Col. Hughes chair using his office. The photo of Maes and his wife and daughter still sat on the desk. Al looked at the picture and for some reason felt a feeling of sadness, but didn't know why. He shrugged it off and looked up to see who was calling after him.

It was Sheska, who burst through the door into the office.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor!" she yelled.

"Okay thank you. Send him in." Al said looking at her really oddly by her urgency.

"But… but sir, it's your brother!"

"Ed!?" Al jumped from his chair and began to cross the desk but stopped.

Ed popped his head in. He looked in, but didn't look at Al or Sheska. He instead looked at the chair behind the desk.

"Lt. Col.?" he said and began to walk in. Tears began to fill Al's eyes. He ran towards Ed, but Ed disappeared. Al stopped and stared at the area where Ed was just one second before.

"What just happened?" Sheska asked.

"I'm not sure." Al replied.

Soon after this incident Al went back to his work, filling out his own report for what he had seen. Sheska walked back out but stopped short of closing the door.

"Major."

"Yes, Sheska."

"Do you remember anything about General Hughes?"

Al looked down, knowing that General Hughes must have been important, but was not able to remember anything. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Okay, thanks you Major," Sheska left and went back to her desk outside.

Al sat at his desk, reflecting on what just happened with Ed. He thought hard on it then he thought about something. He jotted some notes down and called for Sheska.

"Yes sir," she said already at his desk.

Al looked up startled.

"What's wrong sir?"

"How did you get here that fast? I just called you." Al said.

"No, sir. That's the second time you said it. I heard you outside." As Sheska was talking the door opened and Sheska walked in again. The Sheska in from of Al disappeared. The second stopped at the door, her eyes wide at seeing an image of herself.

"Sheska! I think I know what's going on. Get General Mustang over here now." Al's phone ran while Sheska left to call Roy. "Hello."

"Al! I just saw Ed!" Winry's voice blared through the phone.

"I know me too. I think I know what's going on. How did you see him?"

"I don't know. I saw a giant purple beast and then I saw Ed, and two other guys fighting it."

"Are they still there?" Al asked.

"No, they vanished!"

"Okay, I need you to come to Central."

"I'm on my way."

Al hung the phone up then rushed out the door. He was hoping to meet up with Roy somewhere in the hallway. He had made it to the door and saw Roy and Riza getting out of a car.

"General! I think I know what's going on!"

"What is it?"

"Just earlier I had seen Ed in my office asking for someone with the rank of Lt. Col. Which, I wouldn't remember, but wasn't Maes Hughes a Lt. Col. before he died?"

"Yes he was. And I remember four years ago when he went to find Maes in his office about the Philosopher's Stone. It was the 3rd day he was here." Roy replied.

"My guess is that time is condensing together."

"How can you be sure Al?" Riza asked. After she asked this, a baby materialized in her arms. I was wrapped in a blanket with 'Roy Jr.' monogrammed on the blanket. Riza gasped and blushed slightly, but just as quickly as it appeared the small baby disappeared. "Okay, now I see."

Roy looked at Riza and noticed her hand staying on her stomach. He looked at Al, "Al, inform the other commanders to use caution on their orders from this point on." Al ran off to the switchboard. Roy looked back at Riza. He stepped towards her. "Riza, what was that?"

Riza looked up at Roy with a small smile. "Roy, I'm pregnant." Roy's eyes widened in surprise emotion. Riza looked down and frowned. "You aren't upset are you?"

Roy put his hand to her chin and brought her eyes to his. A soft smile crept across his stern face. "Riza, how could I be upset?" He kissed her softly then hugged her tight. "I want you to go see Gracia and stay there."

"But I have my duties Roy."

"You have more important duties now. You have a duty to all three of us." Roy stated putting his hand on Riza's stomach. He took Riza back to the car and told the driver where to take her.

"I love you," Riza said.

"I love you too." Roy replied.

Squall, Ed, and Zell had almost made it to the center of the structure when they encountered a Behemoth. The three took guard on their position.

"Ed, summon Cerberus." Squall commanded.

"What will it do?"

"You will see. Just do it!"

Ed mysteriously felt a presence come over him, one of great power and intensity. Squall charged the large beast and swung with his gun-blade pulling the trigger firing a round into the beast. Ed suddenly felt an intense feeling of heat and looked to his left and saw that the heat was emanating from Zell. Although he could sense this heat, it wasn't burning him.

Eventually, the feeling of power that Ed felt completely enveloped him. He felt the consciousness of three more creatures. Ed could see in his mind a graveyard littered with dead trees. A fence separated him from the graveyard. The ground began to shake and Ed could see a demonic figure charging to the gate. He felt that he should be scared, but no fear was there. A three headed hell beast charged through the gate. The heads dropped just before shooting up with a roar emitting three beams of light, one from each head. After the three headed hound disappeared, six diamonds, three purple and three green, shined around all three of the team and then dissipated.

Ed could now sense that he could cast his magic abilities two or three at a time.

He disappeared again along with Squall and Zell. Although his body was gone he could still see the battle. Fire erupted from the ground and formed a wind tunnel of fire. As the fire receded a demon with dark skin and bright orange fur emerged. Its arms were folded across its chest as it fell to the ground. Its feet gripped the earth and pulled a fiery ball form the dirt. The demon let go of the ball, pulled both hands back and struck it towards the Behemoth. The flames engulfed the creature burning it greatly. The fire demon disappeared and the group returned.

Using the ability from Ed's GF, Squall began to cast Ultima. Light began to fill the area followed by a big explosion. Then just as soon as the shockwave was gone another began. The Behemoth collapsed and died.

Squall and the others continued on towards the center. They reached the point where the obelisks stopped and began to search around for what Squall had seen. Zell picked up something.

"Hey Squall check this out!"

Both Squall and Ed came to see what Zell had found. It was an extremely old ring by the looks of it, but it had very little tarnish on it. Squall took it from Zell and felt something talk to him. It told of certain items that it wanted. Squall finished out the items and a purplish hue covered him. This time Zell and Ed could also hear the mysterious voice say 'I will join you.'

"I now have Doom Train." Squall stated, "Now back to the ship."

Squall junctioned 'Encounter None' and the three arrived back at the Ragnarok with no problems.

**End Chapter Seven.**


	8. The Lunatic Pandora

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Now equipped with the best of their weapons, the crew begins it's assault on what is to come. But what is becoming of Al, Roy, and the others. Will they understand what's going on and what can they do to help? **

**Chapter Eight: **

**Lunatic Pandora, Find Ellone**

"Okay when we get in we need to find Ellone, then go straight for Adel." Laguna said.

"How do we know we won't get lost in the Time Compression?" Ed asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. Three things you have to remember love, courage, and friendship. You will need these three to help keep yourself from being lost in time. Remember the place you want to be, and that's where you'll be."

"Okay, let's do this." Squall said standing up.

The rest stood and walked back up to the cockpit. Selphie took the can and flew the Ragnarok straight towards the Lunatic Pandora. She hit a switch and pulled the twin triggers firing the twin machine guns on the sides. A green sheet appeared in front of them.

"Shields!" Selphie yelled.

The Ragnarok hit the shields, driving through them. When the head breached the shields it opened producing the cannon. The cannon fired blasting a giant hole in the side of the black ship. Slowly the Ragnarok crawled through shields and latched the claws onto the opening holding the Ragnarok in place. Squall, Ed, and Rinoa left the ship.

"Okay, we need to find Ellone first." Squall stated.

"Should we split up?" Ed asked.

"As big as this place is, I wouldn't suggest it." Squall replied.

"SQUALL."

The group walked down off the trash and rubble that they created with the Ragnarok. Two other people met them. The woman had graying black hair with an eye patch over her left eye. The man there had darker, skin wearing a best and carrying a staff.

"STOP!"

"Now we have do all this again, ya' know. Seifer is busy so we'll take care of you, ya' know." the man said.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Ed asked.

"Fujin and Rajin, the blind followers of Seifer." Squall replied.

"And who is Seifer?"

"Don't worry, if they're here, you will meet him soon enough."

"NO FARTHER!" Fujin yelled.

"Time to fight now, ya' know." Rajin said.

The two groups faced off. Ed ran up to Rajin and kicked him. When he dropped back beside Squall and Rinoa he fell to one knee.

"Damn it! That guy hurts!" Ed exclaimed.

The group felt a cold rush come across them right before a feeling of Darkness. Ed shrugged this off and charged Fujin. Clapping his hand together he alchemized his adamantine arm into the blade he had with his automail. Fujin brought her arms up but still took the majority of the attack. Rajin attacked Squall striking him, but Squall didn't take any of the damage. He was followed by Fujin who cast 'Firaga' hitting Squall. Instead of the magic hurting Squall it in fact healed him slightly.

The feeling of Darkness enveloped the group. Squall, Ed, and Rinoa disappeared. Bats began to fly in out of no where. They formed together into a gigantic sphere. Out of the black sphere a creature seeped down who looked like the devil himself. Its skin was blood red covered by darker to black wings. After the whole beast cleared the sphere, its wings flared out violently. The beast took its hand and put it into the sphere. Dark magic began to fill the sphere. The demon gripped the sphere and hurled it down at Fujin and Rajin. The shockwave and sphere itself was covered in transmutation circles.

Ed was surprised at this but didn't have time to say anything, because as soon as they reappeared they left again. Suddenly the ground where Rinoa had been standing froze over. A spike of ice shot up from the ground producing a sleek figure of a woman. She was as blue as the ice that bore her. The ice queen glared at Fujin and Rajin then formed an energy ball in her hand. She released it freezing the ground towards the enemy turning them to ice then shattering the ice.

When the group reappeared Squall didn't waste anytime and ran to Rajin and struck him with his gunblade.

"Fujin, I'm done. Finished, ya' know." Rajin said just before he fell.

"FINISHED!" Fujin yelled as she fell also, "NOT DONE!"

"Yeah, we're not done with you yet Squall, ya' know! Best not follow us."

Fujin and Rajin ran deeper into the Lunatic Pandora. Squall found a megalixer where they stood and picked it up. He, Ed, and Rinoa followed where Fujin and Rajin ran to. When they got to the inner workings of the ship they noticed two Galbadian soldiers.

"You know, I am tired of all this!" Biggs yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Wedge replied.

"I quit!"

"What!? You can't quit!"

"Why not? That's it, forget this stuff!" Biggs yelled walking away.

"Wait Major!" Wedge followed the Major down the hallway.

"What was with those two?" Ed asked.

"Don't ask. They have to be two of the dumbest soldiers Galbadia had." Squall replied.

The three ran down the hallway. They found an elevator and took it down. Exiting they looked around seeing two others. Ed noticed Fujin and Rajin going up the one reading "2" on the door.

"Hey! They went this way!" Ed yelled as he ran to the other elevator. Squall and Rinoa followed him. When they reached the top of that elevator they found Fujin and Rajin again. They two groups stared each other down for a few moments.

"SQUALL!"

"We won't deal with you this time, ya know. You'll be finished this time!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

The two ran off and a robot drifted down from the top of the ship. The three took their positions preparing for it to attack. Squall brought his weapon to attack but Ed stopped him.

"Let me take care of this bucket-o-bolts." Ed said. Squall nodded and backed down. Ed ran to the machine. The machine fired at Ed, shooting homing lasers after him. Ed slipped through the beams and clapped his hands together then placed them on the bottom of the machine. Suddenly there was a bright light that surrounded the machine. When the light dissipated the machine had transformed into a gigantic toy, resembling Ed. Rinoa giggled slightly seeing the toy and Ed standing next to it smiling. Squall almost snickered but kept his composure.

"C'mon let's go!" Ed yelled running to the room where Fujin and Rajin had gone.

Squall looked at Rinoa. "I think he's getting just as bad as Zell." Rinoa smiled and laughed. The two ran to catch up with Ed.

Squall and Rinoa entered the room to see Ed standing just inside. Fujin and Rajin were standing in front of them; Rajin was holding Ellone by the arms. Behind them, on top of a platform, stood Seifer. He stood holding his gun-blade down with the point digging into the ground. He slowly walked to the edge of the platform, glaring down at Squall.

"Squall, you've come a long way. Too bad you won't go any farther." Seifer stated, "Fujin, Rajin, show them!"

"NO!"

"What!?"

"We're tired of this Seifer, ya' know."

"I thought you two were my posse." Seifer replied.

"We are a posse. And we still will follow you, but you aren't yourself anymore. You are being controlled. We want the old Seifer back. Then we will be a posse again. We can't depend on you anymore. The only one we can depend on now is Squall," Fujin said.

"Depend on Squall?" Seifer shouted.

"Yeah, he's the only one who is still like normal, ya' know." Rajin let go of Ellone who ran to Squall's side. "We're done Seifer, ya' know." Fujin and Rajin walked past Squall and the other and left the room.

"Alright, Squall this is it. I'm tired of you challenging me and my power." Seifer leapt down from the platform and charged after the group.

While Seifer was running towards them, they disappeared. Seifer stopped with a big smile on his face. A great god came in on a horse; with the pride of his years. The god, Odin, charged Seifer. As the god charged after him Seifer took his gun-blade and killed the god.

"Haha, Squall, did you think I am as weak as to die that easily?"

"Damn you!" Ed yells, growing more and more aggravated at Seifer's attitude. He ran after Seifer changing his arm into a blade and slashing after Seifer. Seifer quickly guarded with his gun-blade, pulling the trigger hitting Ed's metal arm at the shoulder. The impact of the bullet knocked Ed back to the ground.

"You don't even belong to this world. You have no business here."

"You're right, but I exist and if this world is destroyed then I still die. So I do have business to be here." Ed replied.

"Heh," Seifer charged Ed spinning and striking. Ed fell to one knee but quickly got back up.

Squall summoned Diablo. Diablo emerged from the dark matter and threw it down to Seifer. The energy damaged Seifer, but didn't stop him.

Seifer took a stance and called on his limit break. Using his gun-blade wielded it through the air cutting across. Ed felt warmth underneath his feet. He looked down and saw that the ground was smoldering. Ed watched as the ground swelled beneath him then erupt. The three dropped back to the ground hard, but each slowly got up.

Squall had began to attack but was stopped. The ceiling disappeared and a bright blue sky began to show through. Ed could see four swords fall from the sky and stick in the ground. Ed looked at Squall.

"Squall, who is this?" he asked.

"I don't know! I didn't summon him!" Squall yelled.

The floor beneath them turned red. The red began to swirl and rise. It formed a cloak covered body. Its head raised and glared at Seifer.

"Thank you," the mysterious GF's booming voice stated, "You have given me the fourth. Now…" The GF picked up the sword to his right and struck Seifer with it. Afterwards the GF bowed and disappeared.

Seifer fell.

"Damnit. Damn you Squall. Why do you always get in the way?"

"Seifer, it's over." Squall replied.

"Not for me."

"Seifer…" Rinoa said sadly, the walked out.

"Seifer it's time…"

"Time? You won't even know about time soon." Seifer ran out of the room. A few seconds later Ed and Squall heard Rinoa scream.

"Squall!"

"Rinoa! Let's go!" Squall yelled.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Battle Against Adel Time Compression

**Queen's Knight of Ni: Rinoa is in trouble... but then when is she never in trouble? Now Squall and Ed have to save her before Seifer sacrifices her for his twisted goals. And what's this... Al, Roy, Maes and Ed all together again? What you've all been waiting for...**

**Chapter Nine**

**Battle against Adel; Time Compression**

Squall and Ed ran out to where they heard Rinoa's scream. They spotted the rest of the group running towards them.

"Zell, you're with us! Move it!" Squall yelled without stopping.

They cut quickly to the left and ran up a ramp leading higher into the Pandora. Squall, Ed, and Zell entered a shrine room. Directly in front of them they saw Seifer holding Rinoa to the ground in front of an enormous structure with a body encased. Ed assumed that this human like creature was Adel.

"Finally the two Sorceresses together. This is what Ultimecia wants."

"Seifer, please stop!" Rinoa cried.

"It's too late, it's already begun."

Squall watched as Adel began to awaken. Her eyes opened slowly showing their cold intent. Her mouth curled with a wicked smile. Adel's hand stretched out and pierced the material holding her in the seal. Her hand grasped Rinoa and their bodies were fused together. Adel stood with Rinoa interlaced to her chest.

"Be careful, don't attack Rinoa," Squall instructed.

Just as he said this Adel drew life from Rinoa. Rinoa groaned loudly in pain.

"Damn it!" Zell yelled. "Regen!" Zell used Regen targeting only Rinoa. She gained back some life, but not as much as she had lost.

"There's not much time!" Ed said.

Squall pulled an item out of his pocket and lofted it in the air. Suddenly Squall began to glow with a yellow hue. Ed could feel enormous power coming from him. Zell had done the same using the Aura stone. Ed stepped forward and used Blizara. A huge block of ice formed above Adel and struck her in the head. She only took light damage.

As soon as Ed dropped back, Squall charged forward. He jumped coming level with Adel's upper body. He began to wield his gun-blade striking and shooting Adel seven different times.

Zell jumped forward and started his charge. He threw a jab, cross, and hook, followed by a drop kick. Zell brought his leg up whipping a strong roundhouse across Adel's head. After one more combination of jab, cross, hook, Zell dropped back and charged for a final attack. He jumped back into the air bringing his hands to his right side. Energy began to gather between his palms, finally hiding him in the light of it. Zell sent all the energy into his right hand and pulled into an extremely strong cross punch. Hitting Adel, Zell pushed all the through till he broke through the other side.

Adel used flare on Ed. Ed could see it coming and braced himself. A ball of energy formed in front of him and grew larger until it finally exploded. Ed was engulfed in flames, feeling it singe across his body. The flames died off, damaging Ed fairly bad, but Squall was right behind Adel casting Cura.

"This is it, you bitch!" Ed exclaimed. Adel smiled at him. Ed brought his hands together and put them both to the floor. Huge hands burst out of the walls and ceiling, crushing into Adel. Adel used her energy to break the hands into rubble.

Zell jumped forward casting Meltdown. Energy built up in front of Zell until it shot out towards Adel. The top of Adel melted back. Her vitality was dropped to zero. Squall took this chanced and charged again with his limit break. In the middle of the attack Zell yelled after Ed.

"Ed, cast Shell on Rinoa! Now!" Ed jumped forward casting on Rinoa watching as a green shield formed around her.

Squall fell from his attack then jumped one more time. He brought his gun-blade to his shoulder, before swinging it all the way around. A red disc formed with fire striking Adel and Rinoa both. Some of the damage broke past the shell and struck Rinoa.

Adel groaned loudly and fell. She let go of her connection on Rinoa and her body dissipated. Rinoa fell to the ground almost lifeless. Squall ran to check on her. She had a grimace of pain on her face, but she was alive, and that was the important thing to Squall.

"She's alive," Squall called.

Both Ed and Zell breathed a huge sigh of relief. They walked over to Rinoa and checked on her as well.

Laguna and Ellone walked up behind them. "Is she alive?" Laguna asked.

"Yes," Squall replied.

"Ellone, send both Rinoa and Ultimecia to the past and bring just Rinoa back," Laguna instructed.

Ellone concentrated on Rinoa's consciousness, separating hers from Ultimecia's. She sent Ultimecia to the past and worked as hard as she could to bring Rinoa back. After Rinoa was back to her body, Ellone collapsed.

**FMA world **

Roy, Winry, and Al all stood in Roy's office going over what had transpired over the past few hours.

"We're definitely seeing shifts in time," Roy stated.

"What about the time I saw Ed fighting that creature? It didn't look like anything I had ever seen," Winry replied.

"Is it possible that we could be seeing both time shifts and alternate worlds?"

"What do you mean Alphonse?" Roy asked.

"When I was studying my brother's notes, he wrote something of a gate. He said it was the gate he saw when he first brought me back and when he brought me back after the fight with Dante."

"But Al, Ed disappeared right after that fight, there's no way that he could have written about it."

"Do you have the book with you?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Al replied reaching into his bag. He fished around for a moment and produced a small brown ledger style book. Roy took it and thumbed through the pages. The first date marked that he recognized was 10 October, which he knew was the date etched in Ed's pocket watch. He found text on the gate and some about Dante. He found several other names that he didn't recognize. One was written to be very powerful, Ultimecia. Then he checked the date it was written.

"Al, did you find this after I came to you about the reports of time shifts?"

"Well, right before, maybe a day or so. Why?"

"According to this date, this text hasn't been written yet." Roy held the book out towards Winry and Al to see. While he held it a slip of paper fell out from in between the pages. Al picked it up.

_"Dear Ed,_

_By now, hopefully, you have returned to your own time and world. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you're gone._

_Thank you for your help, no doubt that we needed it. And thank your friends and brother as well._

_Hopefully everyone on your side is alright, and maybe we will meet again somehow, but under better circumstances._

_Thanks Again,_

_Squall_

_P.s. Take your own advice, Go for it!_

"Who is Squall?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, his name is written several times in the book," Al replied, "Huh?!" Al held the note in his hand but it began to disappear along with the book that Roy was still holding.

The three looked around the room as it seemed to liquefy before them. Winry stepped closer to Al bringing him closer to her. Roy watched as the three fell out of their 'bubble'.

"Colonel, what is this?" Al yelled.

"I don't know!" Roy replied. His thoughts began to race. "Riza," he called under his breath. Then he suddenly disappeared.

"Oh no, what happened to him!" Winry exclaimed as she and Al continued to fall.

"Remember where to go everybody. You don't want to get lost!" Selphie called.

Winry and Al turned to see another group of people falling through this nightmare. There were seven of them, all going the same way.

"Yeah, to Edea's house." Squall said.

"I don't know how!" Ed called.

"Ed?"

"Brother?"

"Follow me Ed!" Zell yelled.

"Ed!" Al yelled.

Ed turned seeing Al and Winry. His face brightened uncontrollably. It seemed so long since he had seen them.

"Ed, who are they?" Quistis asked.

"That's my brother and Winry," Ed turned back to Winry and Al, "Follow us!"

The now group of nine fell through the empty space into another 'bubble of time'. They returned to the area outside of Edea's house which looked worse than what it had before. This didn't affect Ed though. As soon as his feet hit the ground he ran towards Winry and Al. Tears began to fill his eyes, seeing them again. He and Winry embraced rightly then he looked at Al. He had the same face from before, a good bit older, but it was his brother. They embraced, something both had waited a long time for.

"How did you guys get here?" Ed asked with tears still in his eyes.

"We don't know. We were standing in General Mustang's office and the room almost liquefied," Al replied.

"General huh? Figures." Ed commented with a snicker.

"What's so funny FullMetal?" Ed turned to see Roy and Riza. Everyone was here. Ed smiled at seeing the two.

"That you got a promotion,"

"Who are you?" Squall asked as another form appeared between the two groups.

"I'd like to ask you the same question, but one thing is more important," the man began to frantically search his pockets for something. "It has to be in here somewhere, I know I didn't lose it, where is it! Damn, I know I have it, I never leave home without it." He reached into his pant pocket and pulled something out. "Here it is! I know I haven't shown you yet, look at this girl, isn't she just the most precious thing you have ever seen!"

Squall stepped back slightly after the guy put the picture right into his face.

Roy's eyes widened and turned to where he had heard the voice. "M..Maes."

The man turned and recognized the face looking at him. He stood up straight and regained his cool composure and put a smirk on his face. "You remember me, I'm flattered."

Roy walked up to him as Maes put his hand out to shake Roy's. Roy shook his hand then pulled him and hugged him. Maes laughed lightly. "Hey, hey, now, no one would believe you are a General if you act like that."

"How do you know I'm a General now?"

"I told you I would push you to the top, even if I wasn't there."

Roy smiled again, "Yes you did."

Squall and Zell walked over to Ed and the others. Al looked at Squall and studied his face deeply.

"You're Squall aren't you."

"Who are you?"

"This is my brother, Al. But how did you know his name was Squall?"

"I found something in one of your notebooks, but is disappeared right after I read it."

The group was confused, but was brought back to focus.

"Hey, uh… guys, we kind of have to go," Zell stated.

"Right," Ed replied, "Col… I mean General, Al we could really use your help."

"Hey, I'm not here to look pretty either," Hughes said.

"Heh, you too Lt. Col."

"With what?" Al asked.

"We're about to kick a sorceress' ass!" Zell said rather loudly.

Al's and the other four's eyes grew wide at Zell's rather enthusiastic attitude.

"Does this guy come with a volume control?" Maes asked.

"Hey…!" Zell exclaimed holding his fist up.

"Heh, don't mind him, he's a little loud. But yeah, we were on our way to fight Ultimecia. She's the one who started all of this."

"You have my help," Roy said extending his hand to Squall. Squall shook Roy's hand and nodded in approval.

"As much as I would love to, I can't do anything here." Maes commented, everyone turned to him again, "I've died already, I thought this would be a prime time to check on everyone, but I can't spread my influence anymore. Hey Ed, you're going to look after my little girl aren't you?"

"You bet. I'm sorry you can't join us, this would be right up your alley."

"Yeah, but you guys know what you're doing so I'll leave it up to you." Maes turned to leave, "And Roy, don't make me regret making you General or I'll come back and take it away." he said finishing with his signature salute behind him.

"Good-bye old friend," Roy said sadly.

"Let's do this!" Zell said.

Ed and Roy turned to Winry and Riza. The two smiled but had tears coming up.

"You two need to leave. It's too dangerous." Ed said.

"We know," Riza replied. She walked to Roy and placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you. You better come back to us."

"Yes, ma'am," he said smiling.

Ed looked at Winry and slowly walked to her. She looked at him, with an emotion she had never felt for him until now.

"You better come back. Cause I gotta wrench with your name on it if you don't," she said.

Ed smiled softly, "I'm sure my names on it either way," he said raising his arm.

Winry laughed softly, "You just have no luck with that arm do you?"

"I guess not. I will be back, I promise."

Squall watched this discourse but was forced to break it up.

"Ed, we don't have much time."

"Alright."

Riza kissed Roy and turned to face Winry. Ed hugged Winry tightly then let her go. The five boys started to walk away. Then Ed looked back.

"Just concentrate on Granny Pinako. You'll find your way that way. We'll be back soon."

"You better," Winry replied.

Slowly Winry and Riza phased out then weren't there at all. Roy and Ed rejoined the others. They all walked to the shore just beyond Edea's house. There were bodies covering the ground. Squall and Quistis checked on them. They were all dead.

"SeeD of the future." Squall observed.

"SeeD?" Roy questioned.

"Kind of like we alchemists are to the military," Ed replied.

Beyond where they found the fallen SeeD they found large links of chain. The chain linked massively to a chunk of land in the sky. On the land stood a castle unlike what any of them had ever seen, even more massive than the cathedral in Galbadia.

The group looked at each other, uneasy with how to continue. Squall turned to Ed, Al, and Roy.

"This isn't your fight."

"The fact that we are here, makes it out fight. This problem, whatever it is, is affecting out time too." Roy replied. Al nodded in agreement.

Ed smiled and looked to Squall, "We're here to fight. And that's what we're going to do."

"Good. Alright, it's now or never. We might as well get it over with," Squall stated. He walked towards Rinoa who looked at him caringly. He took her hand and squeezed it, then ran up the chain followed by the rest of them.

**End Chapter 9**


End file.
